


The right decision

by Esteicy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Bruce is an idiot and Ed is hurt, Kinda I mean is not clear if they were dating but whatever they had is really broken now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Bruce comes back after almost two years of faking his own death, Edward doesn't want to hear his excuses.





	The right decision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I won’t take so long with this, this was written for the Riddlerweek (in tumblr) to show appreciation to my favorite Batman villain. This is my first fic for DC ever, so I hope I got Ed and Bruce well.
> 
> I hope you like it.

“How could you?!” Edward yelled furiously, pushing the taller man with all the strength he had left, that sadly wasn’t much considering how little he had been taking care of himself recently “How did you dare?!”

“Edward, just listen to me” Batman said keeping his calm as much as he could, even if seeing him like this was painful, the guilt reclaiming its place in his chest.

“Shut up! I don’t want to listen your excuses, you took me for a fool just like the rest of this whole damned city, how did you dare?!” he said punching his face, Bruce didn’t even try to stop him.

“I know you are mad…but you must understand, I had to do it” he took his wrists gently looking at him, no mask to hide his face this time his eyes didn’t bother to hide he was regretful.

“Don’t use that shit with me, I don’t give a fuck if you had to do it, why couldn’t you just tell me?” he demanded pressing his fists and shaking a little “You didn’t just leave the city for some weeks, you faked your own death for almost two years! Do you have any idea of how that was for me? I spent months convinced it wasn’t true, looking for signs that could prove I was right, that you couldn’t be gone, it had to be a trick!” he looked down and started breathing faster “Because if you were gone…that would mean I wouldn’t have a purpose to be! What’s the point of leaving riddles if no one has the brain to solve them, Bruce?!”

“Edward…” Bruce didn’t know what to say, how could he make this situation any better for him? He knew in the moment he left that it was the right thing to do but it would have consequences.

“Then one day…I woke up tired of waiting for a signal that wouldn’t come” his voice became weaker and even sad “I looked at this city and accepted that I was…I was…” he stepped back and looked at his eyes hurt and mad “Riddle me this Batman…what word has five letter but one left if you take away two?”

Bruce only had to think for an instant but took a longer moment to answer.

“Alone” he whispered.

“Correct” Ed smiled bitterly, he really missed this “_Alone_…I accepted I was alone in a world full of incompetents and idiots, because the one man I could admit gave me motivation enough to go and do what I enjoyed the most just wasn’t here anymore! He wouldn’t come back ever, so what was the point?!” he wouldn’t even admit out loud how much he missed the other part, the one that wasn’t Batman and the Riddler, the one that was Bruce and Edward, the one that made him feel wanted and just…special in a way anything else could before.

“It was to protect you” he said sighing, putting the mask back on “It was to protect everyone.”

“I never asked to be protected I would have preferred to not be another buffoon in your game, detective” he spitted turning his back to him “But it’s always like that with you…taking the decisions for everyone else…well now I’m taking my own, get out of here.”

Batman looked at him for some cold and painful seconds before accepting his order and leaving as quickly as he left, repeating in his mind that no matter what Edward was saying…he made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Riddlebat and it's angst, why am I like this? Why are they so perfect for angst?
> 
> I will be honest, I don't really know why Bruce would fake his own death and don't let Edward know during so long, you can tell me your own theories if you wish! 
> 
> Thanks for reading darlings, any review or kudo will be really appreciated.


End file.
